1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a vertical substrate processing apparatus including a substrate retainer (susceptor) vertically stacking and holding a plurality of substrates and a process chamber accommodating the susceptor, and configured to perform processing of the plurality of substrates in the process chamber by induction-heating the susceptor accommodated in the process chamber to heat the plurality of substrates held by the susceptor and supplying a reaction gas into the process chamber is already known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The substrate processing apparatus covers the entire periphery of the process chamber with an insulating material by supporting the substrate retainer holding the substrate at its lower side using a lower insulating material, installing an inner insulating material around the lower insulating material in a horizontal direction, and installing an upper insulating material installed at an upper side of the substrate retainer. In the substrate processing apparatus, since the entire periphery of the process chamber is covered by the insulating material, an insulating effect (heat conservation effect) of the process chamber can be improved, and temperature distribution of the process chamber can be uniformized.